Scars
by Dreamer8616
Summary: Allison ends up at Camp Green Lake because she killed her boyfriend. But it was self defence the judge said so. Now she must face her fears at camp. Can the boys from DTent help her or will the scars haunt her for life?
1. Chapter 1: Scars

Check out the Scar's story picture in my profile

Read and review

"You girls think you are tough," X-Ray stared at the new girls through his glasses. He glanced over at the one with piercing and tattoos. "You girls don't know tough."

"Back when the Camp Green Lake was still an all boy's camp one girl arrived. Anyone looking at her would think she was sweet an innocent, and she was. She was in trouble for a crime that wasn't really a crime. She was the only girl at the camp at the time, her name was Allison…"

**I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel**

Allison Kennedy sat on the dirty bus handcuffed to the seat in front of her. She wore black shorts and a hot pink tank top. The guard looked her over up and down. Allison now wished that she had worn something less revealing.

"Whre here," the guard said and unhand cuffed the girl. Her red hair fell out of her bun and little strains fell in her face. She fell out of the bus and noticed boys, lots of boys.

"Where are the girl," she asked the guards.

"There aint no girls," he spat and then went back onto the bus.

"Hey girlie," some boys called.

"Nice body…" Allison walked by them and up to a women standing in front of a log building. Finally another woman.

"Allison Cramer I am the warden I am ahead of this place," the lady said. "I been looking at your file and I can't figure out why you are here." Finally someone else who finally understands!

"The judge said it was self defense," the girl explained. "But he said I needed character building and shit like that so he sent me here."

"Well that's what we do here, character building," The warden said. He handed her two ugly yellow jumpers. "You will dig a hole everyday. As you already know you're the first girl here. It is kind of an experiment to see if girls can be here."

"I just wish they sent more girls, instead of just me," the girl explained. The warden could tell she felt uneasy around guys.

"You will be in D-tent, they are a nice group of boys, and they haven't done bad things like the rest of em. One boy stole a pair of shoes," she said.

**Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help to fix myself  
Your making me insane  
All I can say is**

Allison walked slowly to D-Tent. She opened the flap and walked inside to see a group of boys.

"Well Allison, took you long enough," a man said. "I am Mr. Sir, you will always call me by Mr. Sir…these fine boys are…."

"Before he gives our other name. I am X-Ray," a black boy said. "That's Squid, Caveman, Zero, Magnet, ZigZag and Armpits," he said pointing to each one of the boys.

"They all have their little nick names, they call me mom," he said pulling up a chair. She sat down and noticed she was sitting in a circle with the rest of the boys.

"Now Allison tell us why you are here…" Mr. Sir said.

"No I rather not," the girl said shrinking in her chair.

"That's what we do the first day…. So just them…."

"No…"

"Lets go…"

"Fine then," she screamed and then calmed down a little. "To start I hate guys, every guy in my life has abused me. I am here because I killed my boyfriend," she started to explain. The boys looked shocked that a small little five foot girl could kill her boyfriend.

"The judge said it was self defense, my boyfriend just kept hitting and hitting and hitting," she explained a few tears filling her eyes. "The pain was so bad, finally he stopped. I knew my dad had a gun so I ran to get it. I told Jason if he touched me again I would shoot him. He thought it wasn't loaded, I thought it wasn't loaded. He came after me again and then I shot him."

"The judge said it was self defense, but I was sent here to build my character up and dig holes," she said glaring at Mr. Sir.

"Well that's what we do here, dig holes…"

"Mr. Sir have you noticed yet I am the only girl here. I am an experiment. These boys haven't seen a girl in a long time; do you know what they will do to me? They will try to get me and take advantage of me…" she screamed. She got up, knocking her chair to the ground and stormed out.

**And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it**

"Well as you can see she still is a little emotional…."

"We will watch over her mom," X-ray said. Mr. Sir looked at him once more and then made his way out of the tent, nodded to the Allison and walked off.

**My scars remind me that the past is real **


	2. Chapter 2: Because of You

**Because of you  
I find it hard to trust   
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid **

Allison followed the boys to the dinner hall. She looked down at her orange jumper; it was a size to big and itched all over. She walked in the middle of the group but she could still see the other boys staring at her. She entered the hall and the boys turned around looking at Allison. She walked to the food with her head down, a habit she did often.

"Caveman right?" she said leaning to talk to the boy in front of her. He turned around smiling at her.

"Yea but you can call me Stanley," he said. He was a cute with his curly brown hair and big eyes.

"I am Squid, also known as Alan," another boy behind her said, this one wore a bandanna on his head. She nodded at him and followed the two boys to the D-Tent table.

**And now I cry  
In the middle of the night   
For the same damn thing**

She sat in the middle pushing around her food. She looked up and saw Zero staring at her, he looked away shy and began eating his food.

"So Allison, what does that mean on your tank top," X-Ray asked. Allison looked down at her tank top that was under her orange jumper.

"O, The Cat, I use to play hockey withboys and they named me The Cat, like Allie cat," she explained

"That's it then," Squid said, who sat next to her, "her nick name will be Cat."

"Yea I like that," X-Ray said and then began eating his food.

**I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
**

Allison stood by the pool table next to X-Ray and Squid.

"You want to break Cat," Squid said hanging her a stick. Allison leaned down and broke the rack with no problem at all.

"I see you played before," X-Ray said, smiling.

"Just a little," Allison said smiling.

The game ended and Allison sat next to Caveman while the others played pool.

"Well I am going to head back," Allison said.

"You want me to go with you," he asked.

"O no, I will be fine…"

**Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**


	3. Chapter 3: Wonderful

**I close my eyes when I get too sad  
I think thoughts that I know are bad  
Close my eyes and I count to ten  
Hope it's over when I open them **

Allison walked out of the rec room and made her way back to D-Tent, only if she knew what way that was.

"Hey are you lost," a boy said coming up to her, he was a good foot taller than her.

"No I am not lost," she said walking past him but was stopped by another boy. Then suddenly before she knew it the boys grabbed her and pulled her behind the rec room.

"No, let me go," she yelled but it was no use.

**Close my eyes when I go to bed  
And I dream of angels who make me smile  
I feel better when I hear them say  
Everything will be wonderful someday**

"Hey Caveman," Squid said walking up to him with the rest of D-Tent behind him.

"Yea,"

"Where did Cat go?"

"She went back to the tent," he said.

"By herself?" Squid asked. Caveman looked up and then at Squid. Caveman jumped from his chair and the group flew out of the foot.

"Come on baby," one of the boys said coming up to her and touching her cheek. Allison started to run but was caught and thrown to the ground. One of the boys grabbed her hands and held her down while another jumped on top of her.

"No let me go. HELP!" she yelled, but her mouth was covered with a hand.

"This won't hurt a bit," he said unzipping her jump suit revealing her tank top. Then suddenly all the weight was lifted off of her. Allison stood up in a flash, she could see boys fighting one another, but couldn't tell who. Her tears and dirt from the ground mixed together and she could not see.

"I am out of here," one of the boys said and ran off with his group. Allison backed up and hit someone. They grabbed onto her and she began to try and get away.

"No, Cat," she recognized the voice. "No it is me Squid." She stopped pushing and Squid held her tight hugging her. "It is ok now."

Allison turned around to see the other boys breathing heavily. Caveman caught her eye and smiled at her.

"Come on lets go back," X-Ray said wiping his jumper off and then the group started to walk back.

**Some days I hate everything  
I hate everything  
Everyone and everything  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now**

Allison grabbed a new tank top, shorts, her soap and a towel and stood by the door.

"I am going to get a shower," she said looking at all the boys. A few played cards, other read books. "Ok…" she said walking out of the tent.

"Hey Cat," Squid called. She walked back into the tent. "Do you want me to stand outside the showers?"

"Yes… uh… could you do that," she sat looking towards the ground.

"Why didn't you ask before Cat," X-Ray asked.

"I didn't want it feel like I was helpless…"

"Everyone needs help sometimes," Caveman said to her. She looked at him and then made her way out with Squid following behind her.

**I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm With You

**I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound**

Four o'clock came too soon for Allison. She pulled her jumper up and zipped it, while she waited inline. She grabbed a shovel with red tape on it and started to walk away.

"Cat," X-Ray said running up to her. "That's my shovel."

"O sorry," she said handing it to him.

"It is ok," he said walking away.

"I did that and he yelled at me," Caveman said coming up to her. She looked at him and then laughed a little. He joined in and they began walking to the dried up lake.

The ground was hard and it took Allison awhile to break ground. When she finally did, she looked around and everyone already had a foot done.

**Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life**

"Only four more feet to go," Caveman said coming up behind her. Allison pulled her shovel out and looked at him. "The water truck is here."

"Ladies first," X-Ray said, he stood in front of the line and let Allison go in front of him.

"How come I never got to go in front," Magnet asked in the middle of the line where he stood.

"Because you're ugly," X-Ray said turning around to face him.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"She is better looking than you," X-Ray said and turned around and pulled his canteen out. Mr. Sir pulled up in the truck and walked out.

"Allison how is your hole coming along?" Mr.Pendanski asked as he filled up her canteen. "Nasty bruise you have on your cheek." Allison's hands flew up to her cheek and touched the bruise. She grabbed her canteen and walked away to her hole. She sat down and looked up at the hot sun. She unzipped the top half of her jumper and let it hang down exposing her white tank top.

"Sure is hot out here," she said to no one.

**I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone**

The sun was starting to come down when Allison finished her hole. She didn't know if anyone else was still there since she could not see over the hole, which was now bigger than her.

"Need help Cat?" someone asked her. Caveman's head came into view and looked down at Allison.

"Yea," she said giving him her hand and he pulled her out.

"Thanks Stanley," she said brushing her jumper off. He liked the way she said his name, he never did like his nickname, Caveman. "Did you just finish?"

"No I finished an hour ago,"

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Well I was waiting… to make sure you finished ok," he stuttered. She looked at him and saw him blush a little. He took her shovel from her and carried along with his.

"Thanks," she said. Allison looked at her hands; blisters began to form on them.

"First hole is the hardest," he said. She looked at him and then her hands again

"Why are you hear Stanley. You seem you're just like me. We don't belong here," she said.

"Shoes, I stole shoes," he said laughing a little. "Everyone is probably eating dinner; if we hurry we can make it." He threw the shovels in front of the "library" and they both made their way to the dinner hall. Allison and Caveman passed a group of boys, the ones who had tried to rape her.

"Wow where are you guys going so fast," they said surrounding Allison and pushing Caveman to the side.

"Hey guys leave her alone," Caveman said trying to push into the group. One of the guys with red short hair touched her bruise on her cheek. Allison grabbed his hand and bent it backwards. He yelled out in pain and tried to get his hand back.

"Don't touch me," Allison yelled, letting go if his hand. The boy pulled his hand up about to hit her.

"Red!" someone yelled. X-Ray and Squid came up to them. "Do we have a problem here?"

He looked once more at Allison and then walked off. Allison looked at them and with saying anything walked with them to the dinner hall.

**Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Collide

**I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again  
**

Every meal she would sit in-between Squid and Caveman and across from X-Ray. They treated her with respect and looked out for her.

"Hey Cat," X-Ray said. He watched her pick at her food. She looked up at him waiting for him to talk again. "Are you ok?"

"O… yea…no," she said. "What tent are those boys in?"

"What boys?" he asked.

"The boys who attacked me," she said looking down at her food again.

"O," he said, "B-Tent, why?"

"I was just wondering," she snapped. He looked taken back at the comment. "X-Ray, thanks again for the other night. All of you thanks."

"I am sure you would have done the same for any of us," Caveman said smiling at her.

"I am glad that there are some decent boys around here," she said smiling at everyone.

"And we are glad you're here to," Squid said, and they all went back to their dinner.

**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide**

Allison followed the boys outside and watched as the familiar school bus drove up to the camp. The doors opened and Mr. Sir and the Warden waited for the passenger to get out. A boy exited the school bus, he was tall with bleached blonde hair, and a tattoo that could be seen on the side of his neck. It looked like a rattle snack tattoo. Allison gasped; it was a rattle snack tattoo.

"Cat, what's wrong?" Squid asked who stood behind her. The boy came out of the wardens office and looked around.

"I think I know that boy…" Allison said. The boy spotted her looking at him and began to walk over to him.

"Well, if it isn't Allison," he said coming up to her. He stood in front of her, a foot taller, towering over her.

"Jason funeral was yesterday, to bad you couldn't make it," he spat.

"Who are you?" X-Ray said coming forward.

"He is Brian, Jason's best friend, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was caught stealing…" he looked at the boys who were all glaring at him. "You killed my best friend Allison; you better watch your back. Jason wasn't the only one who wanted you." Brian walked away laughing leaving Allison and the D-Tent boys standing alone.

"Great…"

**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time**

"Come on Cat, I think you can hit harder than that," Squid said. The boy's decided to teach Allison some self defense in their tent. They weren't having that much luck.

"I know how to fight," she said standing in front of Squid.

"Well show me then," he yelled trying to get her mad. Allison punched Squid right in the gut and fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Is that hard enough," she asked.

"Yea….good," he gasped as the other boys laughed.

**I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind**

Allison stepped out of the showers and looked at Caveman sitting on the ground waiting for her. A new boy each week from D-tent would guard the showers while she was in there.

"All finished," he asked getting up and wiping his orange jumper off.

"I am as clean as a four minute shower will get me," she laughed walking with him to the tent.

"Ready for your second hole tomorrow," he asked her.

"Not really," she said looking at her hands.

"You know maybe someone will help you tomorrow once they are done," Caveman said running a hand through his curly hair.

"Yea maybe," Allison said as she opened the tent to the D-Tent and walked in. All the boys where sitting on the floor playing a card game. Allison sat on her cot and watched them play.

"Want to play Cat," Magnet asked her.

"O no, I am fine. I'll just sit here and look at your cards," she said smiling at him.

"Do you know how to play?" Squid asked.

"No, my brother was suppose to teach me, but he never did," she said.

"Why not? He didn't have the time?" Armpit asked throwing his cards down to the ground in defeat.

"No, he left to the army, leaving me with my step dad and step brother," she said, her eyes looked sad as she talked about her past. "He left to get away from everything."

"How bad did they abuse you?" X-Ray asked. She looked at him along with everyone else. Bringing up the past was too hard for Allison.

"Pretty bad," she said, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"What your just going to keep it all bottled up inside, we know nothing about you Cat, you never tell us," X-ray who was now yelling at her. "I have a sister, you two are very similar, and she kept everything bottled up to. My father abused both of us Cat, and look how I turned out. I here at Camp Green Lake, and I will be here for a while."

"Well that's you X-Ray," Allison said getting up of from her cot and walking towards him. "I dealt with my step brother and father abusing me, that's all they did, that's all men do in my life." She was beginning to cry, tears streaming down her face.

"Cat," he said trying to touch her arm.

"No, don't touch me," she cried running out of D-Tent and sitting down out front of it. They heard her crying and no one knew what to do. So they just let her cry.

**The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
You and I collide**


	6. Chapter 6: Nobody's Home

**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**

The next day was hotter than the day before. The water truck came and Allison wasn't barley done yet. She threw her shovel to the ground and took a drink from her canteen. It tasted like old hot water and dirt mixed together. But it would have to do.

"Cat," X-Ray said sitting down next to her. "I am sorry."

"It's ok," she said not looking at him.

"You remind me so much of my sister, I protected her, I fell like I should protect you," he said.

"You don't have to," Allison said still not looking at him.

"I want to, you're like a sister to me Cat," he said getting up and walking away.

"Hey," she yelled and waited until X-Ray turned around. "Thanks…"

**What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
**

Allison was once against the last one left digging her hole.

"Hey Cat, need help," Caveman said jumping down in her hole.

"Yea just a little," she said and they both began digging again. They finished and once again she needed getting out of the hole that was now bigger than her.

"Second hole is the hardest," he said.

"I thought the first hole was the hardest," Allison asked.

"Well to me, they are all the hardest," he laughed. They walked to the tent and Allison noticed Brian out of the corner of her eye.

"You coming," Caveman asked.

"O I will, go without me," she said. "Stanley?"

"Yea," he asked walking back to her.

"Thanks," she said giving him a kiss on his cheek and he walked over smiling to the D-Tent.

"Did you kill Jason so you could fuck every guy here," Brian asked walking over to her.

"Are you stupid Brian," she asked walking away from him.

"Or did you already fuck them all," he called after all. Allison stopped dead in her tracks and walked over to him.

"I had a enough of your shit and all the other boys shit," she said, and she did something she thought she would never do. She punched Brian right in the mouth. He tried to come after her and hit her in the face. She felt the blood dripping down her cheek. The boys from D-Tent came out along with everyone else and surrounded her.

"Should I stop them?" Mr., Sir asked.

"No, let her do this," the Warden said as they stood on the steps of the office building.

"Jason hit me and I won't let you do it either," she yelled and punched him in the stomach and then right hooked him in the face. He fell over grabbing his eye and then took off.

"Way to go Cat," She heard Squid say, she turned around to see her tent mates behind her. She looked at them and then walked into her tent.

"You know what Cat," Squid said pulling out a black bandanna and walking over to her. He put it on her head and then stood back to look at her.

"That makes you look tough, along with that cut on your eye brow," he said.

"You sure did beat the shit out of him" Armpit said walking over to her and patting her on the back.

"Well you know he deserved it," she said sitting down on her cot.

"Maybe the boys won't mess with you anymore," X-Ray said.

"I can only wish," Allison laughed. "Hey guys why didn't you help me?"

"We knew you could handle it," X-ray said.

**Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.**

Allison sat down outside her tent, she had just finished her eighth hole, and they were not getting any better. Eight days at Camp Green Lake, and it felt more like eight months. How would she make it for a year? A year for a crime she didn't commit, anyone would have done it if they were being attacked. Right?

Allison sat in the rec room alone. She didn't know where her tent mates were. She watched Brian at the pool table and occasionally he would glance at her. He still had a nasty bruise on his cheek that seemed to get wore than better. Then he finally came over to her.

"Can't fight your own battles Allison?" Brian asked. She looked up at him not sure what he was talking about.

"What?"

"Your friends from D-Tent ganged up on me last night. Four against one Allison, how fair is that?" he yelled.

"I didn't tell them to do anything," she yelled back. She wasn't really mad at him. More mad at the boys from her tent. She stormed out of the rec room and to her tent where she heard laughter coming from. She through the flap open and walked in.

"Who beat up Brian?" she yelled. "Who beat him up?"

"Cat calm down," X-Ray said.

"No, who beat him up?"

"I did, along with Squid, Magnet and Armpit, he won't be messing with you anymore," he said.

"I never told you to do that," Allison yelled. "I don't need your help!"  
"Fine you won't get our help," X-Ray yelled he threw his playing cards and walked out of the tent along with Squid. What did she do now? Allison thought sitting down on her bed. She looked at Caveman who gave a weak smile and then walked out along with the rest of D-tent. Now no one was on her side.

**Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.**


	7. Chapter 7: Black Balloons

**I almost fell into that hole in your life  
And you're not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
'Cause you were the same as me  
But on your knees**

Allison didn't show up to dinner that night or in the rec room. No one really knew where she was.

"Maybe we shouldn't be mad at Cat," Caveman said.

"Whose side are you on?" X-Ray yelled across the pool table at Caveman.

"Well…. Yours…"

"You walked out to Caveman, you could have stayed with her in the tent if you wanted to," Squid said coming up next to him.

"I am just saying, she didn't ask you guys to beat him up…"

**A thousand other boys could never reach you  
How could I have been the one?  
I saw the world spin beneath you**

The D-Tent boys walked into their tent waiting to see Cat sitting on the bed. But she wasn't there. Her bunk was empty and her stuff was gone. X-Ray ran out of the tent first and then the rest of the boys followed.

"Hey mom," X-Ray yelled, Mr. Pendanski walked over to the boys. "Where did Cat go?"

"O you mean Allison," he said. "She has been moved."

"Moved where," Squid asked who was standing behind X-Ray.

"To B-Tent…"

"What!" X-Ray yelled.

"Well yea, you guys and Allison were not getting long so we deiced to move her, and B-Tent said they would take her," Mr. Pendanski explained.

"You're moving her to a tent that almost tired to rape her," Squid yelled.

"We don't know anything about that," he said and then walked off leaving the boys alone.

**Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
Or are you someone's prayer  
**

"I am not afraid of you Red," Allison yelled. She got off of the floor after Red; the tent leader had pushed her. He came at her again but this time she punched him right in the eye. A purple and blue mark began to form almost instantly. He touched his eye and then pushed Allison against the wall and slapped her.

"Don't mess with me Allison," he said letting her go.

**You know the lies they always told you  
And the love you never know  
What's the things they never showed you  
That swallow the light from the sun**

Allison was the last one to leave the tent. Why would her former tent mates from D-Tent want her out? Or that's what B-Tent had said. But why would she believe them? Allison pushed her tray across the counter and received her food and took a seat at the end of B-Tent's table.

X-Ray sat at the table in front of her staring at Allison. Red had a bruise on his eye probably from Allison but she had a red hand print on her face, probably from Red.

"He hit her," X-Ray said. Everyone from D-Tent looked up at Allison. Allison knew they where looking at her and looked right into X-Rays eyes. She got up pushing forcing her chair to the floor. She was pissed! How could they stare at her like that, but betray her and send her to B-Tent? She walked out of the room, but looking at Stanley first.

**And there's no time left for losin'  
When you stand they fall**


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Wanna Think About You

**Can you leave me here alone now  
I don't want to hear you say that you know me  
that I should be always doing what you say  
'cause I'm trying to get through today  
and there's one thing I know**

The morning came too soon and Allison dragged herself out of bed and realized she was still in B-Tent.

"It wasn't a dream" she said getting out bed and walking outside. B-tent had already left and she found them only a few feet away from D-Tent. No one looked at or watched her as she began her hole. She watched Stanley and the other boys dig.

"They don't want you Allison, they were using you," Red said.

"Using me for what?" she asked.

"For sex,"

"What is the matter with you Red," she yelled. Now everyone was looking at her, even D-Tent. She threw her shovel to the ground and walked over to him. "I am not going to take your shit."

"You should be scared of me Allison," he said touching a piece of hair that fell from her pony tail. She pushed him away but he came after her. He slapped her again, the only thing he ever did to Allison. Allison came at him and hit him again in his face. Other boys from B-Tent came over and so did D-Tent.

"I don't know what you said to the warden, how did you get me in your tent?" she screamed. She went after him again but a pair of strong hands stopped her.

"I am not afraid of you Red or anyone else here," she yelled. She turned around to see X-Ray and the rest of D-tent behind her. She looked at them and then walked away to finish her whole.

**I don't wanna think about you  
or think about me  
don't wanna figure this uot  
don't wanna think about you**

The sun had gone down for a while now. Allison had finished her hole hours ago but could not get out. So she sat in her hole crying.

"May I join you," a gentle voice asked. Allison looked up to see Stanley. He didn't wait for a reply but jumped down and sat across from her.

"Whatever B-tent tells you, it isn't true," he said. She looked at him, his curly brown hair, big brown eyes. He was something special. "We want you in our tent Allison."

"It is all messed up," she said a few tears falling from her eyes. Instead of sitting across from her Stanley moved next to her. "I guess you saw the fight today?"

"Yea, that was a pretty good hit you gave Red," Stanley said. She turned to look at him and a smile could be found on her face. Stanley smiled at her and then climbed out of the hole, giving Allison his hand. He pulled her out and took her shovel from her. They walked to the rec room and Allison could hear X-Rays voice coming from the hall. They walked in together, and all the boys turned to face Allison. Maybe they where scared of her now? She walked up to X-Ray and the rest of D-tent not knowing what to say. X-Ray stared at her, and she did the same. The tension between them grew. But then a smile grew upon his lips.

"That was a nice right hook you gave Red today?" he said. Allison smiled at him and saw X-ray put his hand out.

"Truce?" he asked. She looked at him and then took his hand to shake it.

"Truce," she said.

"Alright, Cat you break," he said handing a pool stick over to her. She leaned over and broke the rack, it was back to normal, for a while…

**Can I wake up here tomorrow  
things will never be the same  
'cause I won't wait  
'cause you won't change  
and you'll always be this way**


	9. Chapter 9: Two Beds And a Coffee Machine

**and she takes another step  
slowly she opens the door  
check that he is sleeping  
pick up all the broken glass  
and furniture on the floor**

"Well Cat this is as far as we go," X-Ray said stopping in front of B-Tent with the rest of the gang. "Don't forget to visit sometime."

The walked off walking to D-Tent that was not that far away, but Stanley stayed with her.

"I am glad everything is working out Allison," he said. She loved his curly hair, big brown eyes, he was such a nice person. "Well goodnight." He started to walk off leaving her alone.

"Hey Stanley," she called running up to him; she looked at him and then placed a soft but quick kiss on his check. "Goodnight." Allison walked off this time leaving Stanley by himself.

**another bruise to try and hide  
another alibi to write  
and the years go by so fast  
wonder how I ever made it through  
**

Allison pulled out her small mirror she had brought with her from home. She looked at her layered brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She put her bandanna on, the one she had gotten from Squid and looked at herself again in the mirror. She looked tough. She now looked like she belonged at Camp Green Lake with her black bandanna and her bruise and cuts on her face. Would her parents be proud? Her parents. They haven't written or anything. Allison knew they thought she had killed her boyfriend Jason on purpose. But it was self defense.

"Was it really self defense?" Brian asked as if he had been reading her mind. She looked up at him as he sat across from her on his cot.

"Yes Brian," she said plainly not really showing any emotions at all.

"I never knew what he did to you," Brian said. They had been best friends, she thought they told each other everything. "He told me the day before he died how he abused you. He shouldn't have done that."

"Well, everyone in my life abused me Brian, it wasn't anything new," she explained putting her mirror in her back pack.

"Well you should see yourself now," he said.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked.

"Well you tough now, all the boys here think you're a bitch," he said and Allison could hear amusement in his voice.

"Well I guess that's good," she said. She looked at Brian again, she had always hated him for never stopping Jason from hitting her, but now she knew he had never known of the abuse. No one had. She looked at him once more and then laid in her cot. Today was over and tomorrow was a new day.

**and there are children to think of  
baby's asleep in the back seat  
wonder how they'll ever make it  
through this living nightmare  
but the mind is an amazing thing  
full of candy dreams and new toys**

Allison sat in the rec room after she had dug her hole.

"….only two more weeks left…" Mr. Sir had told her as she had walked back from her hole. Had it really been a year at Camp Green Lake. She had been through so much. Squid burst through the door of the rec room and almost fell over Allison.

"Allison you better check this out," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the rec room. Allison saw once again the familiar yellow school bus. There was a lot of talking and Allison could not see who was coming off of the bus. She pushed through and finally found herself next to her friends. She stood in-between X-Ray, who had become a brother to her and Stanley, who was just a friend.

"What's going on X-Ray," Allison asked.

"Just wait and see Cat," he said looking down at her and grinning at her. Then the bus door opened, and fifteen or so girl's exited the bus.

"More girls," Squid said. Allison looked at him with anger in her eyes and his smile faded away.

"Sorry Cat," he said. The Warden came up to Allison and grabbed her pulling her to the girls.

"Well Allison you being here was a success, the state decided to send girls now," she explained. Allison stood in front of all the girls.

"I want you to talk to them, tell them what they will expect," The Warden said. "You also will be moving back into D-tent…"

**another cheap hotel  
two beds and a coffee machine  
but there are groceries to buy  
and she knows she'll have to go home  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Stronger

**I DECIDED TO ADD A FEW MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE I END THE STORY….**

**Hush, just stop  
There's nothing you can do or say, baby  
I've had enough  
I'm not your property as from today,**

Allison stood in front of the girls. What should she say? Should she tell them what she went through? Allison looked at each of the girls one by one. Some dressed in little skirts she knew they would be trouble. Allison looked at them once more and walked away.

"Where you goin?" one girl asked with a southern accent. "I thought you where suppose to tell us how it will be?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Allison said making her way back to D-Tent. She opened the flap and all her friends waited for her.

"Welcome back Cat," Squid said sitting on her cot.

"Why is there another cot," Allison asked.

"O well, we are getting another tent mate…"

**Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger**

X-Ray, Squid and Allison sat on the cot across from the girl who now was their new tent mate. The others stood around watching the girl. She didn't know how she felt about the new girl. She hated the fact she was the only girl in the beginning, but now she liked it.

"So, what is your name," Squid asked, he was the first one that had talked to her.

"O, my name is Jill," she said in a sweet innocent voice. Allison hated her already. This was a correctional camp, what was this girl doing here?

"What did you do to get here," Allison asked her. The girl who had long blonde hair, blues hair and very fair skin turned and looked at Allison. She had hatred in her eyes.

"I stole a few things," she said, she sounded proud of the crime she had committed. "What did you do?" She looked at the girl. She was giving Allison looks and talking in a snobby manner, like she was the best one at the camp.

"I killed a boy," Allison said and then stood up and left the camp.

**That I ever thought that I could be, baby  
I used to go with the flow  
Didn't really care 'bout me  
You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong**

Allison sat on the ground. Only two more weeks and she would be gone. Allison wished that the girls had come earlier; maybe it would have been easier for Allison.

"You will always be our favorite girl here," X-Ray said sitting down next to Allison on the dirt. Squid and Stanley sat down across from her. These four boys were the only boys from D-Tent she had formed a bond with. The others were friends but had taken a liking to Jill, the other tent mate. She didn't know what she felt about Jill; she didn't really care since she would be leaving soon.

"You know what," Allison said. "I am glad I came here."

"Why is that Cat?" Squid asked. She looked at him, wearing his ratty white hat. She would miss these guys. She looked at her hands, they were beat up and rough, they would probably stay like that for a while.

"I never had friends like the ones I met here," she said. "I am scared to go home. They won't treat me the same. They will think I am some hard core murder. I think I might move away when I get home."

"Were glad you came her Cat, you taught us a lot," X-Ray said. "We'll never forget bout you…"

**Here I go, on my own  
I don't need nobody, better off alone  
Here I go, on my own now  
I don't need nobody, not anybody  
Here I go, alright, here I go**


	11. Chapter 11: I Dare You To Move

**Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next?**

Allison walked into the rec room by herself. She looked around and a couple new girls were around. She saw Squid chewing on his stick like he always did, with X-Ray and Magnet. She started to walk over but a boy jumped in her way.

"Allie Cat," he said laughing "is that what they call you." The boy turned around but was grabbed by Squid on his collar.

"Where you going huh," X-Ray asked.

"This is my back up," Allison said walking over to the boy that had made the comment to her. Squid pulled him around on his collar to face Allison.

"You don't want to be messing with The Cat," X-Ray said.

"Yea, fool," Armpit said.

"Yea, yea no problem," the boy stuttered. Allison walked over to the boy and Zero, Magnet and ZigZag came up behind her. They threw the boy away and looked at Allison.

**I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before**

Allison sat down at a table across from Squid and Stanley. They dealt her cards and she pulled out her shower tokens and put it in the middle. Allison looked around and watched Red bowl on the one lane bowling ally. Then Mr. Pendanski came in blowing his whistle.

"I just been over at A Tent and I understand that you folks have been gambling shower tokens," he said.

Allison looked at Squid and a grin fell upon her face. He quickly gathered up the tokens and slipped them into his pocket.

"There is a boy over there smells like piss from a mule for two weeks." he said. Allison and Squid laughed at his comment and Mr. Pendanski shot glares at them.

"You people, you boys and girls, do not have rights. You have privileges and to take a shower is a four minute privilege. We will not gamble showers tokens." He yelled.

Mr.Pendanski walked over to Allison, Stanley and Squid and stood at their table. Allison bent her head down to keep herself from laughing.

"Stanley,"

"Uh the names Caveman," Stanley told him.

"O my apologies I have a letter here for Stanley, sorry. When you see Stanley let him know."

"No stop playing games. Can I have my letter please?"

"Jump for it," Mr. Pendanski. He held the letter right above his head and all Stanley had to do was reach it and grab it.

**Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
maybe forgiveness is right where you fell**

He left the room and Allison and Squid burst out laughing. Stanley didn't come back to the table to play cards but went to read his letter.

"What's the matter with him," Squid said. Allison looked him and the at her cards. "It is true you know."

"What" she asked.

"We are your D-Tent backups," Squid said.

"I know," Allison said setting her cards onto the table. "Straight."

"O man," Squid said. "X-Ray you need to stop teaching Cat how to play man."

"Hey can I play," Jill asked as she sat down. Now if she was with ZigZag or Magnet they would have let her.

"No," Allison and Squid said at the same time. Jill left and the two began laughing again.

**Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here**


	12. Chapter 12: Crash and Burn

**When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore**

Allison sat on her cot and watched Jill put on her makeup. Allison never wore any; she never brought it to Camp Green Lake.

"What are you doing," Allison asked.

"What does it look like I am doing," Jill spat back.

"Well I am getting a shower," Allison said grabbing her towel, shampoo and extra clothes.

"Cat," X-ray said. "Do you need me to sit outside?"

"Not anymore. They built a shower for the girls."

**Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night**

Allison finished her shower and walked out all clean as a four hour shower would do. She then bumped into one of the new girls.

"I heard my man gave you a good beating," she said. Allison looked at her. What was she talking about?

"Excuse me," Allison said.

"Red," she said. "He is mine now."

"Well that's nice," Allison said laughing. "You can keep him."

"I intend to," she said walking off.

"This isn't some dating Camp," Allison yelled at her. "This is a juvenile correctional camp."

**When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day**

Allison walked into the tent and saw all her tent mates looking at her.

"We heard you yelling," Squid said as she sat next to him on the cot.

"The nerve of her," Allison yelled.

"She is just telling the truth," Jill said who sat across from her.

"What,"

"All the girls know here that none of the guys would ever date you," she said.

"Don't you understand this is a correctional camp, you don't 'date' here. You work and dig holes." Allison yelled.

"You should have fun while you're here…"

"Do you think it was fun walking around everyday wondering what guy is going to say stuff to you? Do you think it is fun watching your back every minute hoping someone won't jump out and attack you?" She yelled. "I had it bad here Jill; I was almost raped if it wasn't for my friends here."

"Well maybe you should be more careful," Jill shrugged.

"Be…more," Allison said jumping up and advancing towards Jill. She stood up to and waited for Allison. Btu she was being held back by Squid and X-Ray.

"Let it go Cat," X-Ray said. She shook Squid and X-Ray off and stormed outside.

------------------------------

"Be more careful," Allison said walking around talking to herself. "I have been careful every since I came here."

"No….please….anyone," Allison heard coming from behind the rec room. It sounded like a girl yelling for help. She took off and ran behind the rec room to see two boys attacking a girl. Two boys from B-tent that had attacked her along with Red.

"Hey," Allison yelled. "Leave her alone."

"Yea and what are you going to do Cat," the boy hissed. Allison waked up to him and stood face to face with him.

"I am not afraid of you," she said. "I use to be afraid of the boys here, but not anymore. You boys will not do the same thing to her as you did to me." Allison hit the boy in the face and he fell to the ground. The other boy came at her but she moved out of the way and the boy ran past her.

"Hey what is going on here," she heard X-Ray say. Everyone turned around to see X-ray, Squid, Stanley and Armpit.

"I am out of here," the boy said and they both took off. Allison ran over to the girl ad looked at her.

"Are you ok?" she asked her.

"I am fine…. thanks to you."

**'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again**


	13. Chapter 13: Time of Your Life

**Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time**

The four o'clock wake up call came once again too soon for Allison. She had stayed up half of the night thinking about that one girl. She wished she would of had someone like that. But wait. She did. Allison looked over at Squid, X-Ray and Stanley getting up and waking the new girl up.

Allison grabbed her breakfast and shovel and began walking to the holes. Only a week and a half left.

"You know Cat, Jill was wrong," X-ray said walking next to her; she was also joined by Squid on the other side.

"About what," Allison asked.

"I would date you, so would Squid," X-Ray said.

"At the same time if you wanted," Squid added and she saw the grin on his face.

"But we are best friends," X-Ray said.

"It is ok," Allison laughed, "really."

"I thought you were getting into Caveman," Squid asked Allison

"Well, I don't know," she said. "He is another good friend. I just didn't want to get into anything while I was here."

**So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while**

Allison was about two feet deep when the water truck came. X-Ray pulled her up to the front of the line and Jill followed.

"No you're in the back of the line," X-ray said.

"How come she gets to be first," Jill complained.

"I chose who moves up and goes back," he said to her. Allison walked by Jill who was looking at her hands.

"First hole is the hardest…"

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.**

"You guys actually eat this stuff," Jill said as she tired to sit in-between Squid and Stanley. They moved out of the way giving Jill a stern looks. Allison looked at Squid next to her and laughed slightly.

"You better get use to it," X-Ray said.

"So what do you guys do around here for fun," she asked.

"The rec room," Allison said. "That's about it."

"Maybe we can go there later Squid," she said sitting closer to him. Squid slid down and almost bumped Allison off of the table.

"I think Cat and I were going to play basketball outside," he said. "Thanks anyways."

"O, well how about you Magnet," Jill said batting her eyes at him.

"Sure why not," he said. Allison looked at X-Ray and then Squid, all three of them trying to hold back their laughter.

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right**

"Good thing you're here Cat," Squid said as he took another shot at the basketball hoop. He missed and it bounced off coming towards Allison.

"When I leave you won't be able to use me as an excuse not to hang out with her," Allison laughed taking a shot and making the basket. X-Ray joined the two and took a shot.

"To bad we met here at this camp," X-Ray said.

"What do you mean," Allison asked as she took a shot, she missed and it bounced over to Squid.

"Well if we met outside of camp we would always be good friends. But you're leaving soon…"

"We will keep in touch. We will see each other again, once you guys are out."

"I got a month, and you have what X-Ray like three more months here," Squid said.

"Yea, something like that…."

**I hope you had the time of your life.**


	14. Chapter 14: Hands Down

**Breathe in for luck,  
breathe in so deep,  
this air is blessed,  
you share with me**

Allison only had three more days at Camp Green Lake. She finished her hole right after Squid and X-Ray and they waited for her. Allison dragged her shovel on the ground and threw it at the Library.

"Only two more holes to dig," Stanley said running up to Allison.

"Thank god," she said. "I don't think hands could take anymore."

"Hey Cat," she turned around to see Red running towards her.

"What does he want," she muttered to Squid and X-Ray behind her.

"I know your leaving soon and….and….I just wanted to say I am sorry," he said. Allison and the other three boys stared at him in shock.

"Sorry?"

"Yea, you know for what I did," he said. "I don't want you to think I am a bad guy. Well I use to be. Not anymore." He said sticking out his hand. "Truce?"

"Yea truce," she said taking his hand.

**Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,  
the dim of the soft lights,  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers  
and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late**

Allison started to pack her clothes into her bag. She had only two more days left and she wanted to get a head start. She wouldn't miss this place one bit, and especially the holes. But she would miss X-Ray, Squid and Stanley. They were her best friends, and would look out for her no matter what. Especially Squid and X-Ray, they were brothers to her, and she hoped she would see them one day after this was all over.

Allison couldn't imagine what life would be like once she went back home. Her parents didn't send her a letter at all. Like Squid would say to Stanley all the time when he wanted to mail a letter to his parents "they don't care."

Would people back home think she was a bad ass chick who killed her boyfriend? Some of the boys and most of the girls at Camp Green Lake thought that. Why not people back home in New Jersey?

"Need help Cat," X-Ray asked as he sat on her cot. "What are you thinking about?"

"Home," Allison said sitting down on the cot across from him

"I am not going to lie," he said. Allison looked up at him and looked at his eyes through his thick black glasses. "It will be hard."

"I know," she said. "Can't be hard as living here for a year." Had it really been a year?

"Well you know how to fight now," Squid said entering the tent.

"I know," she smiled. "I remember when you tried to get me to fight with you and I hit you right in the gut."

"Yes I know," he said. "I can still feel it."

"I am going to miss you guys," Allison said sitting down next to X-Ray.

"Write to us Cat," Squid said.

"I will….I promise."

**This walk that we shared together.  
The streets were wet  
and the gate was locked so I jumped it,  
and I let you in.  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Here's To The Night

**So denied so I lied are you the now or never kind  
In a day and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again  
Are you willing to be had are you cool with just tonight  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well**

Allison's book bag sat at her feet. The hot sun was beating down on her exposed shoulders. She wore her jeans and pink tank top, the same outfit she had wore the first day she arrived at Camp Green Lake. She saw the familiar yellow bus coming down the dirt road. Allison turned around to see Squid, X-Ray and Stanley behind her. She walked up to Squid and handed him his black bandanna back.

"Keep it," he said smiling at her, he pulled her into a hug and then let her go. "I have a month left, so maybe I'll see ya around," he said.

"Maybe…" she said. She again hugged Squid one more time.

"I will miss," she said and then walked up to Stanley next. He looked down at her; he was always a head taller than her.

"Thank you for helping me dig my holes," she laughed and again was pulled into a hug. She handed him a piece of paper with her cell phone number written on it and kissed him on the cheek. "Keep in touch." A few tears began to form in her eyes.

"Allison, the bus is ready to leave," The Warden said.

"Ok, I'll be right there," she said walking over to X-Ray. They looked at each other and then he pulled her into a hug. She would miss him the most; he became her best friend at Camp Green Lake, and he was like a brother to Allison.

"I will miss you Cat," he whispered to her. A few more tears began to fall from her eyes and he brushed them away. "Be strong Cat, the world can be cruel," he said to her. She leaned on her tip of her toes and gave X-Ray a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't forget about me," Allison said.

"Allison, you must go now," The Warden yelled to her. Allison picked up her book bag and walked to the bus and climbed one of the steps. She turned around to look once more at the three boys who had changed her life.

"Hey Cat," X-Ray yelled. "You story will be told here for a long time…" She looked at him once more and then walked onto the bus sitting by a window looking at the boys. This time no handcuffs, she was going home…

**Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon**

X-Ray sat on the cot still talking to the girls. The one with the tattoos had a few tears in her eyes. Allison's story was over.

"Most of the people who where around the time she was here had left and gone home. But not me, we had become best friends. She changed my life and the future of Camp Green Lake. She was the toughest of all of us here, and her story will be told for years to come…"

**All my time is froze in motion  
Can't I stay an hour or two or more  
Don't let me let you go  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well **

**Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon**


End file.
